Cold Hearted
by CeruleanBlue18
Summary: Roxxi stumbles across her friend Dantes twin brother Virgil and can't help tracking him down to find out more about him and further her studies in Demons but she never expected to fall for him OC X Virgil


Hey guys DAOTSB here with a DMC one-shot. I'm still a little un happy with how it came out, I think I got Vergil OOC, he's really hard to keep in character in a love story XD I just can't see him falling in love at all. Anyways Enjoy ^_^

DMC - Cold Hearted

The library was empty and silent sitting at a table among the shelves of tomes I found myself drifting off, it had been a long day. Strangely I dreamt of the past before Vergil started letting me use the library whenever I wanted, back to when I didn't really know him at all.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have any decent coffee in this dump you call home?" Dantes cupboards were filled with a whole lot of nothing well almost; there was a strange container at the very back. I reached in to pull it out and examined the label. "Ewww this went off years ago!"<p>

"Did you say something?" Dante wandered in wearing jeans and nothing else a towel slung over his bare shoulders. After dumping the offending item in the rubbish I was scrubbing my hands under the tap. "I thought you were making coffee"

"With what? I'll have to go buy some" I snagged his towel to dry my hands.

"Grab me some beer and pizza?"

"Pssh go get your own, I'm not lugging that stuff back here"

"Aww but Roxxi" he pouted.

"Don't Roxxi me, stop being so lazy"

"Didn't want any beer and pizza anyway"

"Sure you didn't" I grinned heading out the door.

It wasn't too bad out but the threat of rain was clear in the darkening sky. I decided to risk it; a little rain never hurt anyone. The streets were quiet as it got closer to night I checked my daggers Sandalphon and Metatron were secure in their holders, all kinds of things lurked about in the dark.

* * *

><p>It was when I was retuning that I met him, by then the rain was pelting down like a thick veil. With my eye sight and hearing blurred I had to rely on my other senses and they all told me I was in the presence of a demon. Jumping right into a fight wasn't my style, was incredibly stupid too. But ignoring him wasn't an option either just in case he attacked.<p>

I kept my pace steady making sure I knew where he was at all times. The sudden brush against my arm made me jump I turned to see a flash of silvery hair.

"Dante?"

The male fixed me with a stare that lasted barely seconds before moving on disappearing completely. It hadn't been Dante the resemblance had been there but those eyes, they were so cold. There was only one person he could be, Dantes twin Vergil. But if that was true why hadn't he attacked me?

* * *

><p>"Roxxi"<p>

A voice was breaking into my dreams, sharp and emotionless.

"Roxxi"

My eyes fluttered open "Do you need something?" I mumbled.

"You choose to sleep here when you have a bed at home?" he raised one eyebrow.

"It's comfy" I protested still half asleep stretching my back slightly.

Vergil didn't reply to my comment just cast his eyes over the tomes and my scrawled notes scattered around me.

"Anything else?" I was getting lulled into sleep again.

"If you're going to sleep-" But the rest of his words were un heard to me as I fell back into slumber.

* * *

><p>I had known Vergil for around five months now, after out chance meeting I was determined to see him again. Dante and his past fascinated me, the idea of humans and demons becoming lovers instead of enemies. For years I had tracked down the myths and legends investigating interesting places and people. That had led me to Dante and now it had led me to his brother.<p>

I knew Vergil wasn't going to be so forthcoming with information as Dante but it was worth a shot, I couldn't let this opportunity slip away. At the same time I wasn't going to throw myself at him, I had to be smart about the whole situation.

The thing Vergil loved more than anything else was power. And so I challenged him to a fight. Stupid some might say but over my years of demon hunting I had picked up a few things, he wouldn't have an easy time that was for sure.

We ended up on some rooftops, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. I had sparred against Dante before so even if I couldn't equal his agility and power I had that experience.

"You can still run, human"

"Oh I don't think I'll be doing that today" I grinned taking out my daggers.

The katana he un sheaved was beautiful glittering in what little moonlight reached us; I had to resist the urge to write about it in my notepad.

His first blow was strong; I had to keep light on my feet always moving just to attempt to evade him. I let him strike at me so I could block and test his strength. My daggers weren't normal metal, holy silver carved with protective spells the handles were studded with gemstones to ward off certain evils.

I jumped back; the only way I could possibly win was if I kept several moves ahead which was hard with an opponent like him. His attacks kept raining down deadly and relentless, I was starting to falter and he knew it.

Time to bring out my true weapon, Seraphim. It lay sheaved across my back sliding my daggers away I pulled it out, a shining holy silver broad sword.

Vergil smirked "Can you even use that?"

"Lets see shall we?"

The fight got taken up a notch, metal grated against metal but I wasn't giving up, no way. I felt the blistering pain before I saw the blood soaking into my jeans; he had caught me on my waist. Realising he had got a hit in he struck again slicing into my left upper arm, now I was pissed.

Smug from spilling my blood I took advantage of his weakened defences leaping and swinging Seraphim high. I knocked him to the ground landing on his chest Seraphim pointed at his neck.

His initial shock was replaced with a smirk "So you can use a sword after all"

After that he had agreed to answer some of my questions but gave mostly one worded answers. Instead of bothering with my company he let me use his library and over time we got to know each other better. However he still remained as frosty as ever.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later I was back in the library going through my notes and leafing through a huge dusty tome. My left hand traced the demonic symbols I was translating and my right scratched the scar on my arm. Both wounds Vergil had given me had scarred over in a very noticeable way but I didn't care. I had won that fight so wore them with pride.<p>

"You'll make it bleed" Vergils cold voice pointed out.

"Ah Vergil, to what do I owe this honour?" I asked resting my chin on my hands.

He stared a me a moment, opened his mouth to say something then turned away.

I lifted myself up "What's wrong?"

He turned back but kept his gaze on the floor frowning slightly. I found myself slowly getting up, Vergil wasn't normally like this and though it really shouldn't have it worried me.

"Roxxi…" His frown deepened and he muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Vergil?"

He looked up and pierced me with a fierce gaze "You are mine now"

He suddenly seized the back of neck slamming his lips onto mine. They were cold and intoxicating. I wanted to drown in the moment but it was over as soon as it started Vergil striding off to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him. He paused and I flung my arms around him from behind "Me too Vergil, me too"

* * *

><p>Things went well for awhile, slowly but well and I was more than happy…until the day Vergil asked me to live in the mansion with him. I objected, my house wasn't too far away and I was comfortable there. My polite decline of his offer was all it took for his icy temper to make an appearance, I tried to calm him down but it only made things worse so I left him to rage and hid out at Dantes for a bit.<p>

"Just agree to stay there" Dante told me when I explained what had happened "Let him have his way, you'll only regret it if you don't"

"But I like my house" I pouted.

"Yeah but he has a mansion" Dante grinned.

"Dante I'm not a gold digger" I sighed.

"Darn shame it is too, imagine the money we could have made with your body"

"We? Oh no Dante you are not pimping me out"

"I meant marry rich old foggies who mysteriously die and leave everything to you but that's a good idea too"

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you" I scowled.

* * *

><p>I left in high spirits still laughing a little but when I returned to Vergils mansion all that drained away leaving apprehension in its place. I went to the library where all my stuff remained abandoned when I fled a few hours ago.<p>

As I stretched down to shut my laptop I felt his presence in the room but couldn't see him. With all my things collected up I headed for the door well aware his eyes were watching my every move.

When I tried to leave he appeared in front of the door.

"You're not going"

"Vergil move" I was annoyed, I wanted to make things better between us but at the same time not bow down under pressure and agree to what he wanted, I wasn't one of his possessions.

"I said you're not going" his tome was sharp and full of unspoken threat.

"Vergil if I want to leave I'll leave"

His glare clashed with my own, I wasn't backing down. I thought we would be like that forever but suddenly he lunged as me grabbing my wrists. My stuff clattered to the floor as he forced me backwards pinning me to one of the tables.

With his body pressed so close to mine I could feel his heartbeat its quick pulsing pace matching my own. I struggled to shove him off my breath coming out in pants; all I succeeded in doing was making my t-shirt rise up on my stomach. This wasn't usual human strength, it was demonic.

Even though I was fighting him he managed to pin my wrists above my head a sly grin forming on his lips.

"You let me go right now!" I thrashed about but he trapped my legs with his own. "I'm not kidding!" I glared coldly.

He smirked down at me then leaned forward ghosting his lips over the skin of my ears, neck, cheeks and my lips. He was in control and he knew it. I wasn't his play thing, I had to break free.

When he leaned down again I quickly bit his ear not hard enough to bleed but with enough force to make him flinch. I used those few moments with his grip loosened to flip him over pressing my hands down on his chest. I stared down at him defiantly.

"I'll leave if I want to" I climbed down but only got four steps away before his voice broke through my rage.

"Don't leave"

I turned and was engulfed by his arms; it was such a rarity to be held that I eased into him.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>So I moved into the mansion but the big grand rooms made me feel uneasy, the long corridors seemed endless and could swallow me up at anytime. In the bedroom I had demanded I couldn't sleep my eyes darted around picking up every shadow and movement, my hands closed over the hilts of my daggers secured around my thighs.<p>

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore; snatching up a candle from my bedside I lit it and then used the bobbing, flickering light to guide me to Vergil. The thick darkness made my skin crawl, it was suffocating.

I knew without a doubt it was his room when my hand hit the door, I could feel his presence, his frosty aura. The doors slid open easily enough and I sneaked inside setting the candle onto a table. Vergils breathing was deep and even, asleep all of his usual malice was drained from his face. Another shiver made me blow out the candle and slip between the sheets next to him.

Just being close to him was enough, our skin wasn't even touching but it was enough. I don't know what happened during that night but in the morning in a half asleep state I realised my back was pressed up against a solid chest and strong arms were locked around my waist. After that night we shared the same bed.

* * *

><p>Vigil had a mean, jealous streak, I learnt this very quickly. He didn't want to share me with anyone including the world. If he had his way I would remain in the mansion forever and never set foot outside it again.<p>

I couldn't live like that I needed to be able to continue my studies. Convincing him to let me do so was hard and took a long time. Even when I was out investigating I was sure he had his lackeys following my every move when he couldn't be there himself.

Instead of letting it get to me I took it in my stride, it just meant he cared. So every time I returned to the mansion I answered his stream of questions about where I went and who with then took him into my arms to show him he was the only one I loved. His anger always quelled until the next time I went out.

Everything always turned out fine, no mater how far I went or for how long Vergil always welcomed me back. My kisses and embraces made him forget his nasty jealousy. I thought it would always be like that, sharing time together in the library, sleeping in the same bed, just being happy as a couple in love.

But then I made a mistake, a terrible one, one Vergil couldn't forgive.

* * *

><p>I returned back to the mansion late at night tired and hungry, Vergils creatures had been on my trail but now slithered away into the darkness back to their master. I needed sleep but I wanted to see Vergil first. I failed to find him anywhere in the mansion and so decided to sleep until he came back.<p>

I was woken by the bedroom door opening, the temperature fell goose bumps covering my skin.

"Vergil?" I sat up tugging the quilt around me; he was standing at the foot of the bed. I gasped and ran to him when I saw the blood all over his skin. "What happened?"

I went to touch his cheek where a fresh wound lay but he moved out of the way "Don't touch me"

"What? Vergil you need to have those wounds sorted!"

"I said don't touch me!"

I should have been used to his anger but I still flinched "Vergil?"

He stared down at me coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what you did" he growled. Without giving me chance to speak he continued "Why him Roxxi? Why did you go to him?"

"I didn't go to anyone"

"Don't lie to me! I know you were with Dante!"

His fury made me tremble, over out time together I had forgotten he was a terrifying demon but now it all came flooding back. I had to catch myself so I didn't cave into fear.

"He took me to the ruined castle I was looking for, that was it nothing happened"

"Nothing happened? You expect me to believe that? I've seen the way he looks at you"

"Vergil I love you! Nothing happened between me and Dante!" I yelled annoyed he was doubting my. My words did nothing he turned and started to leave.

I ran forward to touch his shoulder "Vergil!"

"I don't want to listen to anymore of your lies!" he shrugged me off.

"Vergil just listen to me!" I tried to reach for him again but he grabbed my arm painfully tight.

"Don't touch me with hands that have touched him!"

There was a sickening snap and blinding pain coursed through my entire body. My vision began to blur but I didn't want to black out there. I tried to move away but was lost in the darkness that overcame me.

* * *

><p>I awoke groggy and disorientated, my body felt heavy. I didn't know how long it took for my mind to fully focus but when it did I realised I was in hospital.<p>

"Oh you're awake"

I looked up into the face of a smiling nurse "How did I get here?" I managed to ask.

"A young gentleman brought you in" she busied herself fluffing my pillows "You poor dear getting hit by a car like that"

Had Vergil brought me in? But why would he?

"Oh don't look so worried, the surgeons put in a metal pin so you'll be good as new in no time"

So it was really true he had broken my arm. I glanced at it sadly, Vergil had really hurt me.

"Now dear there's no need to cry, is there someone I can call?"

I shook my head accepting the tissue she offered me. Maybe this was it, maybe we were over. I was stupid to think I could change him; he was a demon and would always be.

* * *

><p>When I woke again I knew he was there, I tried to sit up and cringed in pain. I realised from the thickness of the duvet I wasn't in the hospital anymore.<p>

"Vergil?" My voice was shaky in the silence of the room.

"Go back to sleep" He made no attempt to reveal himself.

"Why did you bring me back?"

Vergil didn't answer; I stared into the darkness in the vain hope of catching sight of him.

"Why Vergil? You broke my arm after all! That must mean you despise me!"

My questions were cut off by one of his cold forceful kisses "Go back to sleep"

Even though it sounded stupid after what he had done I wanted him to hold me. To say he was sorry and he never meant to do it. I wanted him to say he loved me and I was important to him. But I wouldn't get that from him.

The entire time we had been together he had never told me he loved me. Not once.

He let his actions do the talking, his demanding kisses, and his insane jealousy. Bit had I just been fooling myself that they meant he loved me? The tears started even though I hated myself for letting him make me cry.

I was a fool to fall for someone like him. I curled up not wanting to show such weakness in front of him. As I was drifting off I felt a hand smooth over my hair.

"Silly girl, of course I brought you back"

* * *

><p>In the dead of night I woke, I had tried to leave the hospital and now I was leaving here. I had made that decision lying in that hospital bed, this was best for both of us. Vergil was sleeping next to me I reached out to touch his hand so softly that I didn't wake him.<p>

I winced as I slid from the bed and got together what little I could carry; my arm was still really tender. At the doorway I paused a moment then couldn't help returning to the bedside to kiss Vergils forehead.

Outside it was chilly I had to force my body to take every step. I was suddenly swept up into strong arms; even though it hurt I struggled.

"Put me down!"

"You're not going anywhere, you'll die out here"

"And what? You won't endanger my life again? Get real Vergil I'm in as much danger with you!"

He ignored me heading back to the mansion.

"Put me down!"

"No, you belong to me now"

"You don't even care do you? All the pain you put me through! I have a fricking pin in my arm!"

He looked away and I was shocked to see what might have been regret in his face.

When we were back in the bedroom he placed me onto the bed gently, I was still furious.

"It's too late for you to leave me now, I can't let you go"

"But!"

He slid something around my neck, a chain with a large charm. I recognised it as his half of his mothers' amulet and gasped. If he was giving this to me then…

"I will never lay my hands on you in anger again. I swear it on her memory for you two are the only humans I've ever loved"

I think I cried then but they were happy tears.

Welp did you like, I hope you did. Cookies for all xD


End file.
